Coolsvillians Are Where?
''Coolsvillians Are Where? ''is the 6th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang finally arrive in Coolsville, but no one is there. Can the gang solve the mystery of the mysterious figure who wants them out of Coolsville and find everyone? Synopsis There is no one in Coolsville when the gang arrive-and who is the mysterious figure? The gang are almost to Coolsville, so they discuss what they want to do when they get there. Velma wants to look in the town library, for it is really cool. Shaggy and Scooby want to eat a lot of food there because there is great food there. Fred wants to check out the new trap shop there. And Daphne would like to see the fashion shops. In other words, each member of the group is excited about something. Finally Freddy pulls off the highway to the exit of Coolsville. The gang are finally coming back! But Shaggy remembers the Crazy Coolsvillians;they might still be there. So Fred says he will go slowly so he can go quickly out if they are. The descent into Coolsville begins in this way. Fred does this, however, incredibly slowly. Velma spots a mysterious figure run across the town. Daphne calls out to Crazy Coolsvillians (if they are even there) that the gang have bacon. But luckily there are no Crazy Coolsvillians in town. In fact, there is absolutely no one in town. The gang get out of the Mystery Machine just in time to encounter the mysterious figure. The figure says that everyone in Coolsville is somewhere, the gang just have to look for them. He sounds evil to the gang and before they can get him he leaves. Then he comes back in a changed way-he wants them out. To ensure this he has brought two robotic dogs with him to chase the gang out, and lets them loose. The gang run around Coolsville while the Mysterious Figure laughs and walks away, disappearing. The gang run away from the dogs. One dog chases Shaggy and Scooby, the other Fred and the girls. Shaggy and Scooby do not escape but in fact run into a dead end. Before the dog can do something Scooby barks at him and now the dog is at Scooby's command, so all three run toward the others and get that dog too. Now the gang have two dogs at their command. The gang try to figure out why someone would want them out of Coolsville-and why. They consider a few people but no one is a prime suspect. After all, no one is that paranoid. But even with the robotic dogs at their side the gang feel there is something evil lurking in town. The gang must find everyone in Coolsville, especially their parents. At that moment something comes up to them... It is the mysterious figure. Again he wants them out but the robotic dogs growl at him. With the push of a button he turns them off, so no more dogs for the gang. This time he uses something else: a missile that will not stop until it hits its target, and that chases the gang. Before the missile can destroy them they duck and instead it hits a store. It turns out to be a store for arms. The dogs run up to them and completly break apart, and the gang are left wondering what they should do, so the episode ends with the Mysterious Figure runninf off. Cast and Characters Villains *Mysterious Figure Suspects *People living in Coolsville Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes "Hello? Emmm...Crazy Coolsvillians? We have bacon..." -'Daphne' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes